Naruto DxD: Rise of one Devil
by D-nasty
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a normal kid with strange powers until he got sucked in the supernatural world becoming a devil! Now he has a new life filled with adventure, danger, romance, and mayhem. If was life as a human was boring, it wont be as a devil! Naruto Harem. Uzumakicest.
1. My life

**I have read a Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover called Naruto DxD-Purpose of Living by 0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0. AND I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED! So I'm making a story of by own. Now this will be a harem and you will know who will be in it.**

**Highschool DxD Girls:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Koneko Toujou**

**Female Issei (Issai Hyoudou)**

**Asia Argento**

**Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Sona Sitri**

**Xenovia**

**Irina Shidou**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Mittelt**

**Kuroka**

**Naruto Girls:**

**Kushina**

**Naruko**

**Hinata**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Fem Kyuubi**

**May add more I dont know, but you'll just have to see.**

**Big love and thanks to 0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0 for giving me an idea of my story so all credit goes to her.**

**Anyway on to the story**

* * *

Chapter 1 My life

"Naruto! Time to get up!" A voice shouted.

Stiring up in a bed a 17 year old boy with blonde spiky hair with red tips, ocean blue eyes, an impressive muscular, yet semi-slender body build, and whisker markings on his cheeks sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Another day at school." Naruto grumbled shaking his head to wake himself up.

Getting out of bed Naruto went to his bathroom took a shower came back into his room and started putting on his school uniform for boys that consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white long sleeved shirt having a orange short sleeved shirt under it, matching black pants and brown dress shoes to finish it off.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his bag left his room and went downstairs into the kitchen were he saw his other two family members in the kitchen one fixing breakfast the other sitting at the table.

The one cooking breakfast was a women with long bright red hair, dark violet eyes, a slender but feminine build and hourglass figure with soft yet firm E cupped breasts. She's wearing a crimson tank top, black jeans, with a white apron on, and blue shoes.

The one sitting at the table was the same age as Naruto she had long blonde hair with red tips in two high pigtails, ocean blue eyes, slim tonned body with D cupped breasts, she's wearing her school uniform for girls which involved a white long sleeved button down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset both with white accents, a magenta skirt also with white accents, and black ankles with brown dress shoes.

They are Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki, his mother and twin sister.

"Hey kaa-chan(Mom), nee-chan(Sister)." Naruto smiled waving.

"Morning sochi(Son)." Kushina smiled at him.

"Hey nii-chan(Brother)." Naruko smiled waving back.

Naruto sat down beside Naruko as they both waited for Kushina to finish breakfast.

"So how do you two like attending Kuoh Academy?" Kushina asked.

For most of their lives Naruto and Naruko have been homeschooled by their mother until they heard about Kuoh Academy that was once an all girls school turned into a co-ed school and Kushina assigned them to it and have at the school for a month now with Naruto being a third year and Naruko being a second year.

"It's going along great! Some classes are dull but I've been making some cool friends!" Naruko smiled.

"Eh, things have been pretty mellow for me." Naruto waved his right hand dismissively while putting his left hand on his head.

"Because you always be by yourself onii-chan!" Naruko whinned puffing out her cheeks.

"Is that true sochi?" Kushina asked in concern.

"Yeah but I'm ok. I just have'nt found the kind of people that scream out friend to me yet." Naruto sighed.

True to his word both Uzumaki siblings have different roles in Kuoh Academy while Naruko is a well mannered student with good amount of friends Naruto was known as anti social always being by himself, never really talking to anyone, heck some even think he's a delinquent from the way he looks, others like girls thinks he's the perfect dreamboat. That's because he's always helping other's when he can, had good grades being one of the smartest people in school, long story short he's an all around nice guy.

Yet you'd think he had some friends.

"Well at least try to make some friends sweety. I don't want my favorite son to be a loner." Kushina said setting the food on the table and kissing Naruto on the cheek making him blush.

"I'm your only son." Naruto mumbled looking away from his mother.

"You know we care for you onii-chan." Naruko giggled hugging her brother.

"Yeah I know." Naruto smiled.

After breakfast was finished Naruto and Naruko got their things said good bye to their mom and left to make their way to school.

* * *

As they arrived at the school through the gates Naruto and Naruko were making adle chit chat.

"So what are gonna do about your friend problem?" Naruko asked.

"Don't really know." Naruto shrugged.

"Look it's Naruto-senpai(Mentor or senior)!"

"He looks so handsome!"

"And those whisker marks make him look so cute!"

"I wonder if he's single!"

Naruto sighed as he heard the constint shout from his fan girls.

"Well they sound like they want to be your friends." Naruko smiled.

"You and I both now that's a lie." Naruto muttered.

"Look it's that guy again!"

"Comming in here like he owns the place!"

"He gets on my nerves! With his perfect grades, personality, and everything!"

"Yeah, him getting all the babes attention too!"

"And that's the other reason why I don't have friends." Naruto sighed straightening his backpack.

"Those jerks are just jealous of you." Naruko frowned.

Just as Naruto and Naruko were halfway through shouts and yelling could be heard from the students making them turn around to see what was going on.

"Kyaaaa! It's Kiba-kun"

"Ah~, Kiba-kun… please look at me!"

"Kiba-kun, we love you!"

A crowd full of high school girls screamed out in excitement when a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes and a mole under his left eye stepped past the gate and walked into the school and flashed the girl a charming smile. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

This is Yuuto Kiba, second year student, the most handsome boy at Kuoh Academy and the dream of many girls along with Naruto.

They even named them both the Two Gorgeous Men.

However, while he was adored by female students, he also was hated by other male students like Naruto.

"Damn it Casanova, go to hell!"

It was a common thing in Kuoh Academy, that every morning Kiba would come to school and being greeted by excited high school girls, while being hated and glared by the high school boys like Naruto. But he had got used to it somehow because being a pretty boy had it downside.

But the group that stepped into the school right behind Kiba instantly made every single male stared at them with heart in their eyes while a few have their mouth opened wide and was drooling. Even the girl was exciting as well, at all they are the school idols.

The first one is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. However, the white hair girl was wearing the uniform without the shoulder cape.

This girl's name is Koneko Toujou, first year student, Kuoh's tiny, cute mascot. Koneko kept on walking with a straight face, ignoring all the lustful stares from the loli-con perverts and head to the old school building.

The next girl walked into the school and followed behind Koneko was Akeno Himejima, third year student, the second most beautiful girls in Kuoh Academy and one of the 'Two Beautiful Ladies'. Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. She was the second place idols in the hearts of every student at Kuoh, males and females alike. She was a true kind, elegant and gentle girl.

The next girl stepped inside the school made all the students roars with excitement. She is a third year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Beautiful Ladies.

Her name is Rias Gremory Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Needless to say all three girls were gaining alot of attention.

"Those three sure do get the attention." Naruko mussed.

"Sure do." Naruto nodded just as the bell rung. "Well I'l see you later sis."

"See ya bro." Naruko said.

And with that the two went their seperate ways.

* * *

Naruto was spacing out looking outside the window as his teacher was giving a lecture about something not that he really needed to hear it since he already memorized it.

_"I wonder what power I should practice this afternoon." _Naruto mummed softly.

Since he was 12 Naruto obtained strange powers he didn't where they came from but felt as though he knew them somehow, like he can fire wind and lightning from his hands, energy spheres into his hand that can cause devastating destruction when come in contact with something, heck he learned three months ago he can draw on some of the power of nature. Naruto figured he's keep the secret from his family until they needed to know since he loved them and didn't want to drag them into his problems, plus he has a good family he got to have his mom, a twin sister, he could'nt say anything about his dad since he cheated on her letting them have a divorce with Kushina getting the kids and leaving that jerk.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang for lunch and all the students up and headed to the cafeteria while he went somewhere to eat lunch by himself.

Comming to a tree Naruto sat down leaning against it and began eating his bento that Kushina made for him.

_"Now this is the life to live." _Naruto chuckled.

Naruto finished his food and decided to sit back and relax putting his hands behind his head enjoying the fresh air around him.

But alas it was interrupted as he hears the worse kind of noise.

Perverted giggling.

Having a tickmark appear on his forehead Naruto looked to the behind the school to see the Perverted Duo known as Matsuda and Motohama peeking into the girls locker room at the girls kendo club changing by the back window.

If there's one think Naruto Uzumaki dislikes it's perverts, like those who spy at naked women having no sake of their privacy. Just like his mom taught him.

Smirking evilly Naruto got up and creeped up stealthly behind Matsuda and Motohama not that they could here him cause of their perverted giggles.

Seeing that the window was open and you could see the two perves from the window, Naruto took a deep breath and yelled, "HOLY SHIT! THOSE TITS ARE HUGE!"

That shout knocked the perverts out of their happy place and looked around wildly, while Naruto jumped up on the roof in record time as the wall cracked and broke down, knocking the perverts off the ladder they were standing on. When they looked up they saw severals girls wrapped in towels and staring down on the duo with evil glares raising up thier kendo sticks.

"Wait! That wasn't us!" Matsuda and Motohama protested, but the girls were'nt in the mood to listen to their bullshit and started to clobber the Perverted Duo as their screams echoed throughout the school as they were assulted.

Up on a different roof above them was Naruto sitting there who was laughing his butt off at the misfortune the two perverts were having by the kendo club.

"That's what you perverts get." Naruto snickered.

Suddenly thanks to Naruto's senses he got a feeling someone was looking at him making him turn his head towards the window behind him to see the Two Beautiful Ladies known as Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima standing at the window looking at him.

Naruto didn't really know them socially but he felt that those two truelly deserve the title given to them cause they both were really beautiful.

Not wanting to seem rude Naruto stood up and waved at them with a charming smile. Akeno giggled at this and decided to wave back while Rias gave him a confused look before she gave a smile herself and waved back also.

Deciding to give them a little show Naruto took a bow and backflipped off the roof towards the ground and put his hands in his pocket and walked off but not before giving Rias and Akeno a wink before leaving.

Back with the girls they could'nt help but watch him leave.

"Akeno, who was that?" Rias asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was transfered here a month ago along with his twin sister Naruko and they made third and second year. While he sister is ok and fairly known her brother is a mystery. Many think he's a delinquent cause of how he looks, yet he's a really nice guy. Treats people right, helps others whenever he can, heck he even deals with perverts like how we saw just now." Akeno said bringing her fingers to her chin before looking at Rias and smirking. "Why? Has our Buchou(President) taken an interest in our fair Uzumaki-kun?" She asked teasly.

"And you have'nt?" Rias frown crossing her arms under her breats pushing them up.

"I admit I am attracted to him. There's just something about him that makes me want to know him." Akeno smiled wistfully.

Rias was surprise that Akeno admitted of feeling an attraction to Naruto and could'nt but feel the same thing Akeno mentioned when Naruto smiled and waved at them.

_"Naruto Uzumaki.." _Rias mussed looking back at where Naruto vanished before smiling. _"I wonder just who you are."_

Naruto decided to walk around for the last few minutes of lunch to pass the time after dealing with the Perverted Duo and seeing the Two Great Beauties in person for himself.

He stopped on his walk when his ears caught the sound of perverted giggling.

But it sounded feminine this time.

"I know that sound anywhere.." Naruto moaned facepalming his face.

Turning around a corner Naruto looked to see a 16 year old girl with brown eyes and hair in a wild spiky ponytail like Sheena Fujibayashi being held by a red scrunchie wearing the girls uniform but with the shoulder cape holding herself up by her hands on the window looking into the boys locker room giggling softly.

She's known as Issai Hyoudou, the Pervert Queen of the school for constantly peeking on boys in the locker rooms.

"What have I told you about peeking?" Naruto crossing his arms looking up at Issai.

Gasping softly Issai turned her head around to see it was Naruto standing behind her making Issai sigh in relief as she leaped down and turned towards him.

"Don't do that Naruto-senpai! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Issai huffed puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms under her C sized breasts.

"Yeah, I'm sure I did Issai-san." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know you gotta stop doing this if you're ever gonna get a boyfriend."

"I can't help it. It's just who I am." Issai pouted turning her head away.

"I know." Naruto smiled softly.

Believe it or not Naruto knew Issai back when they were little but then she had to move away it was only recently that when he came to Kuoh Academy she returned last year and is now here as a second year student. Or course he found out she's a huge pervert now, but hey everyone has their flaws.

"Well come on the lunch is about to end." Naruto said turning around leaving.

"What if I don't want to." Issai countered.

"Just come on." Naruto said.

"Meanie." Issai smiled running after. "So what were you doing?"

"I was enjoying my lunch until I had to take care of the Pervert Duo who was peeking on the girls kendo club." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You'd think those pigs would learn by now." Issai said shaking her head.

"Oh, and you do?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm a girl! I can get away with it!" Issai protested.

"Uh huh." Naruto smirked.

"You are so mean!" Issai giggled.

When the bell rung meaning lunch ended Naruto and Issai went their seperate ways and back to class, the day went about normally with nothing really happening until school was over. As students were walking off Naruto stood by the gates waiting for Naruko to show up.

"Where is she?" Naruto wondered tapping his foot. "Probably chatting with her friends."

"Hey brat!" Naruto turned his head to the otherside of the gate down the street to see some kind of thug standing in front of Koneko who was looking down at the candy bar that was dropped. "Watch where you're going!"

Koneko didn't say anything as she continued to look at her candy bar on the ground.

"Hey I'm talking to you brat! Apologize for bumping into me!" The thug shouted.

"You made me drop my candy." Koneko said in a monotone voice.

"Bitch like I care!" The thug shouted raising his fist up to hit her.

"Picking on school girls is low even for scum like you." Naruto said appearing before the thug protecting Koneko glaring at him. "Now leave her alone."

"Make me!" The thug yelled punching at Naruto only for him to grab the fist and bending it backwards making the thug yelp in pain before Naruto slammed his right knee in the thug's gut making him bend over before Naruto punched him in the face with his left fist and turned around and kicked him in the chest with his right leg sending the thug flying hitting his head on the ground knocking him out.

"Fucking jerk." Naruto scoffed before turning towards Koneko. "You ok?"

"Yes, thanks you." Koneko nodded before looking back down at her candy of the ground.

Seeing this Naruto smiled softly and dug into his backpack pulling out a box of chocolate pocky sticks before handing them over to Koneko.

"Here you go." Naruto offered as Koneko started at the pocky sticks them him, somehow knowing what she was asking Naruto answered her, "It's ok I wasn't going to eat them anyway. And this is cause you lost you chocolate bar." Naruto smiled.

Koneko looked at the box for a few more second before she took them and nodded her head at Naruto as thanks.

"By the way my name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted.

"I know who you are senpai." Koneko said in acknowledgement. "I'm Koneko Toujou."

"Nice to meet you Koneko-chan." Naruto smiled rubbing his hand on top of her head making Koneko blush a little from the sensation she was feeling from it.

"Hey bro." Naruto looked up as Koneko looked behind her to see Naruko comming towards them. "Nice job kicking that jerk's ass." Naruko smiled.

"I know right." Naruto grinned before looking back at Koneko who looked back. "See you around Koneko-chan, and you be careful of running into punks ok?"

Koneko nodded as Naruto and Naruko took their leave and left Konkeo watched them go before she looked down at the pocky she was given before she took one out and ate it while thinking of what she felt when Naruto rubbed her head making her cheeks redden a bit "Naruto-senpai."

Behind her were Rias and Akeno who saw the whole ordeal.

"Ara ara, that was quite a show for what he did for Koneko would'nt you say buchou?" Akeno giggled.

"Yes, I would say so Akeno." Rias smiled before frowning. "But did you feel that for just a moment?"

"Yes." Akeno nodded. "His energy slightly raised up to knock out that thug. Meaning that Naruto has powers he's conceling."

* * *

Naruto was in his room on his desk doing his homework, after he got home he and Naruko were greeted by Kushina and helped around the house like they normally do or just spend some time together just the three of them.

As Naruto was thinking of a problem his thoughts went to Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

"Three of the most popular girls in school and I just casually approach each and every one in a way." Naruto muttered as he solved the problem. "Not to mention that Issai was being her pervy self. Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with her."

Naruto sighed leaning back in the chair as he looked up the ceiling in thought for awhile before he looked at the clock on the counter to see it was 6:30.

"I suppose if I leave now I have enough time to go out and train." Naruto said getting out his chair and stretching. "But first I need to see what kaa-chan and Naruko are doing."

Walking to the door out of his room Naruto made his way through the hall Naruto stopped at his Kushina's door and knocked.

"Come in." Kushina's voice came through the door.

Naruto opened the door and came into the room only to blush bright red and cover his eyes with his left hand.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"What's wrong sochi?" Kushina asked tilting her head.

"What's wrong is that you're naked and wrapped up in a towel!" Naruto said.

True to his word Naruto walked in on Kushina who just got out of the shower dripping wet and was only wrapped up in a towel around her breast.

"It's not like you have'nt seen me naked sweety. After all we took baths together." Kushina giggled.

"I was a child then!" Naruto wailed.

"I'm talking about last week." Kushina smirked.

"Will you please put some clothes on!" Naruto pleaded.

"Why?" Kushina asked walking up to her son and put both of her hands on his wrist pulling down his arm as he looked at his semi naked mother in all his glory. "You think you're kaa-chan is ugly?" She asked pouting.

"No! Not at all!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his head before looking at his mother right in the eye. "You're a beautiful women, whose looks make a angel pale in comparrison."

"Thank you sochi." Kushina smiled softly blushing lightly as she hugged Naruto burying her head in the crook of Naruto's neck and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know just what to say to me."

"I just say what I mean kaa-chan. I'm realy lucky to have someone like you in my life." Naruto smiled hugging Kushina back.

Naruto and Kushina stayed like that for a few more moments before they seperated and Kushina walked towards her closet to find her nightwear stuff.

"So what did you want sweety?" Kushina asked.

"I was just comming to tell you that I would be off to go on one of my walks." Naruto said.

"Ok, but be careful honey. I worry about you." Kushina said turning to Naruto placing her night clothes on the bed.

"Hey I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki what could go wrong?" Naruto smirked.

"That's my boy." Kushina giggled walking up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Naruto smiled leaving his mom and going down the hall.

As Naruto walked down the stairs into the living room he saw Naruko laying on the couch watching tv in a large red t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder and purple panties with her head hung down with the remote in her right hand flipping channels.

"Hey Naruko." Naruto smiled walking past his sister towards the door.

"Going somewhere bro?" Naruko asked sitting up.

"Going on my usual walk." Naruto answered looking back at her.

"Why do you always spend out hours on these walks and leave me and kaa-chan alone?" Naruko pouted crossing her arms.

"What? Every now and then a man needs his alone time, despite how much I love you and kaa-chan." Naruto chuckled.

"Fine, but I get a goodbye kiss." Naruko said getting up from the couch.

"I swear you and mom like kissing me too much." Naruto sighed.

"We can't help it, your so kissable." Naruko giggled as she kissed her brother on the cheek lovingly making him blush before she sat back down on the couch. "Be careful."

"I will." Naruto smiled walking out the door.

* * *

After leaving his home Naruto made his way out and into a forest that was far away from anyone seeing what he was doing.

"Time for training." Naruto muttered opening his eyes raising up his hands and clentched them into fists, but when he did they flashed black and white making Naruto jumped back in shock. "YEOWCH! Dammit, I hate it when that happens." Nartuo frowns waving his hands as the flash went away. "But that's been happening for the past six months now. I wonder why."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto looked around one more time to see if he was alone for he let wind surround him as he was about to begin training to improve his powers.

Such was life for Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Turned into Devils

**To my readers I apologise for some of the things that I put on the first chapter, but know some of them will be corrected. As for the story I'm trying my own litte spin off based on what litte I know about the show of High School DxD but I'm open to any little help I can get. As for the harem I don't think I added too much and if so don't worry I have a plot for each and everyone of them. Also I got in some requested of who else to add to the harem and I'll do that in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Turned into Devils

Naruto was making his way to the bakery store after promising to meet Naruko at school and get her cream puffs to get a few things to snack on for breakfast.

As he came into the store he saw the place was filled as usual with people standing or sitting around talking or eating the baked goods.

"Naruto my boy! Good to see you again!" A brown haired middle aged man dressed in a bakers outfit said behind the counter.

"Hey the usual man." Naruto chuckled as the man nodded and went into the back, seeing as he had to wait on his order Naruto decided to lean on the counter to wait.

Feeling a tap on his left shoulder Naruto smiled knowing who it was as he turned around to see Koneko standing there looking at him giving off a little smile.

Naruto ran into Koneko a couple of weeks ago in the same bakery getting the last bag of treats she was trying to get, so feeling bad for her he decided to share them with her and the two of them formed a bond ever since. They would meet up at the bakery and chat with one another getting treats and occasionaly walk to school. Which drew quite the attention for Naruto cause some people saw what he did to the thug bothering Koneko so add that with them walking to school and talking... yeah things would start going around.

"Morning Koneko-chan." Naruto smiled hugging Koneko and rubbing her on top of her head.

"Morning Naruto-senpai." Koneko said hugging him back as she enjoyed him rubbing her head.

"I'm getting the usual again, but don't worry a few of your treats are in there." Naruto said as they seperated.

"Thanks." Koneko said.

"So how are things in the Occult Research Club going these days?" Naruto asked trying to make small talk with usually him talking and Koneko answering smally but Naruto manages to get the meaning.

"So then I shouted something girls hate and the two totally got manned for it." Naruto said telling a story on how he got the Pervert Duo beated by the girls swim, tennis, and kendo team making him and Koneko laugh til a bag was placed on the counter.

"There you go." The man said as Naruto gave him the money.

"Thanks." Naruto said grabbing the bag as he and Koneko left, while they were walking Naruto reached in the bag and handed Koneko a sugar cookie who took it and began eating it. "So I been thinking about joining your club."

"Really?" Koneko said.

"Yeah. Seems like a alright club to me." Naruto smiled. "Plus I always had a weakspot for anything involving the supernatural."

Once they made it to the school Naruto and Koneko said goodbye to each other going their seperate ways as Koneko watched Naruto walk off meeting up with Naruko she smiled while holding the bag full of treats to her chest.

"There you are Koneko." Koneko turned around to see Rias and Akeno walking towards her.

"Got your treats while also walking with Naruto I see." Akeno smiled.

"Yes. Naruto also said he was thinking about joining our club." Koneko said.

"Really? That's great." Rias smiled. "You also seem to like spending time with him."

"He's nice." Koneko looked down smiling.

"I've also been keeping an eye out on his power. It seems to be fluctuating." Akeno said.

"No doubt it'll draw attention. Should probally have someone keep an eye out." Rias said.

Away from them Naruto handed the bag of treats to Naruko as he was muching on a cake.

"You didn't touch my cream puffs did you?" Naruko asked.

"No. I know how you are with your cream puffs sis." Naruto huffed finishing his cake.

"Anyway it seems like your getting along quite well with Koneko." Naruko said as she and Naruto began walking through the halls.

"Yeah we are. She doesn't talk much, but somehow I'm able to get her meaning quite easily. She's unique in her own way." Naruto smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get too close with her mister third year." Naruko teased.

"Hey at least I'm in the RIGHT year." Naruto smirked.

"I already told you and kaa-chan! I was late getting my test administration in!" Naruko whinned.

"And whose fault was that!" Naruto chuckled.

"Hey it was a new episode of One Piece and I didn't want to miss it!" Naruko said.

"Lucky you the school will let you retake it." Naruto said.

"You're telling me. Then I'll be in the right grade." Naruko sighed.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to see Issai running towards him waving.

"Hey Issai how are you?" Naruto asked as he and Naruko stopped.

"Doing fine. I wanted to thank you for your help for getting me out of that little jam yesterday with the teacher." Issai said putting her hands behind her back.

"It was no problem. Just don't make a habit of me saving you cause you missed your homework assignment." Naruto shrugged smiling.

"Well you saved my ass." Issai smiled as the bell rung. "Well I better get going. See ya later." She said walking off leaving the two twins.

"It's nice to see you still hang with Issai." Naruko said.

"Well no one else will. Besides I know what it's like to be by yourself all the time." Naruto said.

"And that's one of the reasons that make you a great guy." Naruko smiled.

"Hey Naruko!" Naruko looked to the side of another hallway to see a couple of her friends waving at her.

"I gotta get going." Naruko said leaving off with her friends.

Naruto sighed as he was left standing alone in the hallway as he watched everyone else leave for their class.

_"I need to stop getting depressed when I find myself alone sometimes." _Naruto thought.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto looked behind him to see a girl around his age with short black hair that reached her neck with a hair clip on the left of her hair and violet eyes wearing red rimmed glasses on with a slight petite yet gorgeous slim figure as she was wearing the school girl uniform. Her name is Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council.

"Oh hey Souna-chan. What are you doing?" Naruto asked quite acquaint with her.

"I was walking by when I saw you just standing here." Souna said with a calm expression on her face.

"Hehe sorry about that I was thinking about stuff." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you best be heading to class before your late." Souna said.

"Sure thing Souna-chan." Naruto smiled. "We still up for chess during lunch?"

"Sure thing." Souna nodded giving a soft smile.

Giving off a small wave Naruto turned around and made his way towards his class leaving Souna alone before she too walked on off.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk doing his assignment that was really easy for him to do. Hey when your homeschooled by your braniac of a mother you get turned into quite the genius student.

Didn't mean math was anything less boring. (I mean seriously who likes math.)

After finishing up the last problem Naruto decided to look around the classroom to see the other students still working on their assignment while a few were talking to their friends about other things or asking for help. It kinda made Naruto feel envious to see people talking to others so casually to their pals.

It must be nice to have friends.

That got Naruto thinking of the people he knew. There was Koneko, I mean sure she doesn't talk much and usually very quite but she was nice to be around and that sweet voice she spoke in made Naruto's day. Not to mention she has that sweet tooth for treats that make her just adorable in his eyes but he refrains from saying that outloud to not embarrass her.

Then there was Issai, she was a good person to hang out with ounce you got around her pervyness kind, faithful, and always has your back when you need it. She good company to be around as most of the time they talk about their favorite anime and video games with what the other person does when their bored.

And last there was Souna, He's known her since he first started school cause she's in a few of his classes she is always calm and takes her position a little too seriously but he can overlook that and see she's intellegent strong girl who has a soft side she shows every now and then. He often plays chess with her, though no matter what strategy he used they always ended up in a draw. Though Naruto could swear he always see Souna would always blush a little whenever it looked he was about win but she would manage to turn the tides.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure if he could call those three his friends. I mean sure he's close to them but he doesn't really know cause he kind of afraid to drive them away. It always seems easy for Naruko to make a few friends yet for Naruto it seems to be complicated.

_"Maybe I'm overthinking this whole friend thing." _Naruto sighed leaning back in his seat.

Feeling something tap of his head Naruto looked down to see it was a note on his desk, confused he looked around to see who threw it when he saw Akeno sitting behind him waving.

_"Huh, I never noticed we were in the same class together." _Naruto mussed before looking at the note and opening it up to see what it said.

_Bored much?_

Looking back behind him to look at Akeno who gave a soft smile Naruto smiled back before writing his answer on the paper and handing it back to Akeno who opened it up.

_You have no idea. Thankfully math is easy for me, but does it have to be so boring when the teacher blathers?_

Giggling softly Akeno wrote back before handing it to Naruto.

_Even smart students like us have our brains hurt by teachers never ending speeches about nothing._

Nodding to that Naruto wrote back and handed to Akeno were the two got in there own conversation.

_Your right about that. So how come I've never noticed we have the same room together?_

_Maybe because whenever I see you you're spacing out and or looking out the window, yet surprisingly you're still paying attention to class._

_Yeah, I have a tendency to let my mind wonder when I'm in a boring situation yet still able to pay attention to my surroundings._

_That certainly is a usefull thing to have._

_I get by. So out of curiousity, why has one of the Two Beautiful Ladies grace me with her sweet gentle presence?_

_I've been knowing about you for quite awhile and I notice you tend to be alone all the time._

_So you've been keeping tabs on me?_

_A bit Mr. 'One of the Two Gorgeous Men'._

_I guess both have big titles on us huh Himejima-san._

_That we do Uzumaki-san. That we do._

_Well to answer your question I don't really have much people to talk to during the daytime._

_You're really friendly with one of our club members, Koneko._

_Well I figure she be busy with her own things and I don't want to bother her just cause I want to have a talk every now and then._

_You don't have to worry about. She's quite fond of you from what I've seen._

_I thought she doesn't talk much._

_She doesn't, but for someone whose known her for so long you know how to read people._

_Well anyone whose cool with Koneko is cool with me._

_If that's the case then call me Akeno._

_I will if you call me Naruto._

The two kept passing notes back and fourth enjoying the pleasant conversation til the bell rung meaning class was over, as the other student packed their things and were leaving Naruto and Akeno stand back to talk a little more.

"So Naruto I assume we'll get to know each other more?" Akeno smiled.

"I don't see why not. It would be nice to talk to someone as pretty as you." Naruto grinned putting his hands behind his head.

"You flatter me. I hope to keep in touch to someone who is as handsome as you." Akeno giggled.

"Now whose flattering who." Naruto chuckled.

Laughing one more time Naruto and Akeno bid each other later as they went to their next classes.

_"Akeno is really nice, and if I didn't know any better I say she is quite the flirt." _Naruto thought smiling walking down the hall.

_"I can see why Koneko is close to Naruto. He's really charming in his own way." _Akeno thought looking at Naruto leave before she made herself scarce.

The bell for lunch rang and everyone either headed to the cafeteria or headed to their own place to eat.

* * *

Naruto was making his way towards the Student Council room where he was suppose to meet Souna for lunch and chess together.

As he was walking his mind went back to what happend yesterday as he was training with his powers.

_**XXXFlashbackXXX**_

Naruto was running through the forest at sonic speed using his wind powers testing his speed.

"Ok let's try this!" Naruto said bringing his hands up as light blue energy swirled into them and generated two light blue orbs that were spiraling energy around before jumping up towards a large boulder and slamming them both into it. "Double Impact!" He shouted as the attack rammed into the boulder skyrocketing it out of the ground and into the trees knocking them down leaving a large trail of destruction behind.

"Alrighty then, so double the spiral orbs double the extreme power." Naruto summorized sweatdropping at his handiwork. "I'm super glad there's no pay for property damage for a forest otherwise I'd be in deeeeeep trouble."

**"It certainly seems like your powers are growing strong for someone whose self taught." **Said a soft feminine voice making Naruto jump up in shock.

"What?! Who?! Where?!" Naruto shouted looking around all over the place for that voice.

**"Hahaha! Jumpy are'nt you?" **The voice giggled.

"Who are? Where are you?" Naruto asked trying to get his heart to calm down.

**"Calm yourself Naruto-kun, I'm friendly." **The voice said.

"Just how do you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

**"Easy, I've been with you you're whole life Naruto-kun."**

"Yeah right."

**"Ok then how about the fact you still take baths and showers with your mom and sister."**

That got Naruto turning red as he wiped blood from his nose.

"Alright you got me mysterious voice. Now what do you want?"

**"I'd just want to finally talk to my host that's all. And I have to say you have grown out really nice with your powers and size. I wouldn't be shock if girls threw themsleves at your feet."**

"You have no idea. But that aside what do you mean I'm your host?"

**"Come on now what do you think those white and black flashes are about?"**

Proving that point Naruto's hands were glowing white and black but more intense this time as they shinned making Naruto feel a warm comforting feeling in his hands that felt fierce. And as quick as it came it vanished leaving Naruto to wonder.

"Are you telling me that somehow you're responsible for what's been happening for past six months?" Naruto asked.

**"That's right. It's a sign that soon you'll be ready to use my power along with your own." **The voice said.

"Wait so you're the reason for the white and black flashes but not the other powers?" Naruto asked to make things clear.

**"Bingo." **The voice said.

"Could you tell me how I got these powers?" Naruto wondered.

**"I could, but.." **The voice trailed off.

"But what?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

**"I think I'll let you find out for yourself." **The voice giggled as Naruto facefaulted on the ground.

"Just who are you?" Naruto said after getting up.

**"Someone who you'll meet in time." **The voice said.

And with that Naruto found himself alone as the voice vanished.

_**XXXFlashback EndsXXX**_

Ever since then Naruto has been thinking about that voice and what she meant.

"Like she said I'll find out in time." Naruto sighed as he neared the Student Council room.

Putting his hand on the handle Naruto opened the door to see Souna sitting there behind the desk with a chessboard in front of her as her bento was on the side who raised her head up giving Naruto a soft smile as he smiled back.

"I'm here Souna-chan." Naruto said sitting down on the other side of the desk placing his lunch on the side.

"Just like you said you would." Souna said nodding her head.

"The other members of the council out getting their lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are." Souna answered.

"So how's your day been doing?" Naruto asked as he moved a pawn forward.

"It was alright, besides the some of the paperwork I got for useless things." Souna said moving her own pawn.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like how one paper asked if I could combine both locker room together so both genders can take baths." Souna sighed as she began eating her lunch.

"Only a pervert would have the idiocy to ask that." Naruto deadpanned with a eyebrow twitching.

"Yes. Naturally I declined the offer while making sure the perv was severely punished." Souna said pushing her glasses up.

"I'd expect nothing less from you." Naruto chuckled.

"So are things looking good for you here in school?" Souna asked knowing about Naruto's tough times of making friends.

"You could say that." Naruto smiled wistfully as he took a piece from Souna.

"How so?" Souna wondered blushing a little from Naruto skillful move.

"Well for the past few days and today I've gotten close with some people but I don't really know if I can call them my friends. I'm afraid if I do that they'll think I'm just assuming things and not want to be around me."

"You don't want to loose potiental friends by overstepping their boundaries and having them leave you."

"Yeah, that's my problem."

"Well sometimes you have to get hurt in order to make real friends. It's one of the basics of life."

"You make it sound so easy Souna-chan."

"Life's never easy Naruto, but we have to make it worth living."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks for the pep talk Souna, it really helps."

"Anytime Naruto, after all we are friends. Right?"

Friends. It was a strange word yet it felt comforting to Naruto making him smile.

"It looks like were in another draw." Souna smiled seeing her and Naruto couldn't make any other moves.

"How many is that now?" Naruto chuckels rubbing the back of his head.

"37 draws." Souna answered wrapping up her finished bento.

"We have got to find a way to break this tie." Naruto said wrapping up his own finished bento as he and Souna stood up.

"It just shows your a worthy opponent in chess." Souna smiled.

"I guess so." Naruto grinned.

Just then the door opened up making Naruto and Souna look to see a girl straight long black knee-length hair with split bangs and her eyes were light brown wearing blue rimmed glasses comming in. Her name is Tsubaki Shinra whose Souna's vice president.

"Hey Naruto. Playing chess with Souna again I see." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, and as usual Tsubaki we ended up in a draw." Naruto said.

"Well when two super genius play chess one would think that." Tsubaki giggled.

"I don't know if I'd call myself a super genius." Naruto chuckeled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Clearly you don't give yourself enough credit Naruto." Souna smirked.

The bell rung signaling their lunch hour ending breaking off anymore conversation.

"Well I better get going. Later Souna-chan, Tsubaki-chan." Naruto waved as he left the room.

"He's such a nice boy..." Tsubaki sighed smiling before looking at Souna. "Are you sure about not asking him to join us?"

"It's tough to say, he's got enough problem trying to make friends." Souna shrugs before walking to the door with Tsubaki. "But I have a feeling Naruto will soon join our world.

Naruto was walking down the hallways smiling and waving by people he passed making some of the girls sqeual while getting the usual glares from guys.

"It's a good thing I'm not a playboy." Naruto chuckled making his way outside as a shortcut to get to his next class.

"Um excuse me... You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?"

Naruto looked up towards the source of the cute-sounding voice to see an attractive young girl, with long black hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes, and C-cup breasts. She wore a uniform from a different school, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

_"Wow, she certainly looks cute." _Naruto thought blushing. If he were honest she would be in the top 3 of the hottest in Naruto's book. The 1st was a tie between Rias, Akeno, and Souna and the 2nd it between Tsubaki and Koneko, not that he would ever tell anyone. "Yes I am. Though you're not from this school judging by your uniform?" Naruto noted.

"Yeah, my school let out early. I was wondering if I could ask you something Uzumaki-san." The girl as looking down fiddling with her skirt blushing a bit.

"You can call me Naruto miss.." Naruto trailed off.

""U-Um, My name is Yuuma Amano." The girl said still looking down before she looked up. "And um, would you mind going out with me?" Yuuma asked shyly digging her heels into the ground blushing harder.

"Um..." Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Here's the thing due to Naruto being all alone with only Kushina and Naruko being the exception and being socially akward Naruto's never really been on a date, sure he had alot of the girls' attention and they drool over him but none have actually come up and asked him out on a date. So having one do just that was flattering to Naruto.

"Not that I don't mind, but why would you want to go out with a guy like me?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard about how much of a nice guy you are and I've seen you around looking a little lonely so I thought we could hang out." Yuuma said.

"Sure I don't mind." Naruto smiled.

"Great! So I'll see you at the mall around 5 tomorrow?" Yuuma asked.

"I'll be there." Naruto smiled as Yuuma lefted. "So I got a date. I just hope it'll go well."

* * *

Dating.

Is.

AWESOME!

Naruto never knew that dating someone would be so much fun and he had to say it was nice.

After meeting Yuuma at the mall they went to see a movie, then after that they went to the arcade to play a few games, and last they went to a nice fast-food joint.

All throughout the date Naruto and Yuuma was hitting it off quite well and enjoyed the others company quite well. Yuuma was a nice sweet girl, easily embarrassed, and had a slight knack for pulling pranks if the victims had anything to say, as somes hair were dyed pink or lavendar, or some had sauce staints on them or in their underpants.

The date was so good Naruto and Yuuma went on three more and they were all fun. Naturally Naruto kept this from everyone cause he wanted to take things slow and easy for Yuuma since she was the one to approach him and didn't was to embarrass her.

Right now they're on their fifth date and it's going along smoothly. Right now they're going on a nice walk after they played around in the mall trying on different clothes, going window shopping, eating and eating at the food court.

Naruto was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a orange short open shirt over it with blue pants and sneakers, while Yuuma was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt held up in one button with a black tank top under it a black skirt that went to her thighs and black sandles on.

As they walked they were passing through the park that had a fountain in it and stopped to look at it as the water glistended under the beautiful night sky for awhile.

"This night has been perfect Naruto-kun." Yuuma sighed wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"You can say that again Yuuma-chan." Naruto chuckled. "Oh before I forget I got you something." He said reaching into his pocket.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" Yuuma asked tilting her head.

"This." Naruto said pulling out a silver chain with a round shaped locket attached to it.

"You got me that?" Yuuma breathed.

"Had it made just for you." Naruto smiled putting the locket around her neck as Yuuma touched it. "Pressed the button on top and see what happens."

Seeing the small button on top of the locket Yuuma pressed it as it opened up showing a picture of Naruto winking as he grinned on the left while the right showed a picture of Yuuma laughing with her eyes closed, and a soft sweet tune of the song Jet Lag came out of the locket.

"I know we haven't dated that long, but I can honestly say you're someone whose important to me." Naruto smiled honestly looking at Yuuma who was in tears by this point as they came down her face and she pulled up her hands covering her face.

"O-Oh Naruto-kun!" Yuuma sobbed.

"I take it you like it." Naruto chuckled softly.

"I-I love it but..." Yuuma looked up at him with a sad expression. "I don't deserve something like this!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Y-You're such a sweet guy, and I didn't want to do this cause I saw how you were. But I was forced to do it, and with this I can't do it!" Yuuma cried falling down on her knees crying back in her hands.

"What are you talking about Yuuma-chan?" Naruto kneeled down concerned for her.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked to the left to see Issai walking towards them dressed in red t-shirt and black pants with red sneakers on.

"Issai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused seeing her here.

"Oh well I got a call that said you and Kiba-san wanted to have a threesome with me!" Issai squealed putting her hands to her face that had a made blush on it.

_"Ok she should know me by now to note I would never even THINK about something like that!" _Naruto deadpanned wondering if Issai's pervertness knows no bounds.

"You do realize this is me we're talking about right." Naruto asked bringing Issai back from her perverted fantasy.

"Y'know know that you mentioned it I realized that this wouldn't be a thing you did. I guess my perverted brain got the better on me." Issai mussed putting her finger to her chin looking up in thought making Naruto facepalm himself.

_"She's realizing this now?!" _Naruto groaned.

"Raynare what are you doing? I'd thought you would've killed the boy by the time the girl got here." Naruto, Issai, and Yuuma looked up to see a woman that looked similar to Yuuma, but with a slightly regal, mature look, longer hair, bigger breasts wearing a black tube top with a matching mini skirt and boots, four black angel wings, and a real twisted aura from what Naruto was feeling.

"Reynella-nee." Yuuma whispered.

"No matter I'll do it myself, starting the weakest." Reynella raised up her left hand a blood red spear of light appeared before grabbing it and throwing it right at Issai.

"Issai!" Naruto yelled as wind surrounded him and he zoomed at Issai and grabbing her bridal style as the light spear struck to where she was standing at. "What the heck are you?!" Naruto yelled looking at Reynella.

"You'll never find out since you and the girl are going to die!" Reynella smirked creating two more light spears in her hands.

"Naruto what's going on?! And how did you move so fast?!" Issai asked freaking out.

"First I don't know cause I'm just as confused as you are, and second I'll tell you about it later." Naruto said setting Issai down before looking at Yuuma. "Yuuma-chan do you know this woman?"

"Y-Yes, she's my older sister Reynella. She's the one that told me to take care and kill you." Yuuma said standing up wiping away her tears. "And my real name's Raynare not Yuuma."

"So all the time we spent together was fake." Naruto asked with a dishearten look.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Raynare said looking away from Naruto as she released her black wings from her back, shredded her clothing as she grew a bit taller and taking on a more slightly mature appearance.

She now wears black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her now D-cup breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots.

"So you're one too." Naruto said.

"Don't be so distraught kid. I'll get rid of that pain for you." Reynella smirked flying right at Naruto making another light spear in her left hand.

"Fat chance." Naruto muttered making a spiral energy orb appear in his right hand before he slammed it into Reynella's light spear making sparks fly everywhere before pushing Reynella away from them as Naruto skid back a bit.

"It seems you have some skills human." Reynella mussed before generating 10 more light spears around her. "Not that it'll help you against me." She fired her spears at Naruto was ran around dodging the spears left and right before he jumped up and punched Reynella right in the face before turning around and kicked her in the stomach knocked her down but she righted herself up by her wings as Naruto landed on his feet.

Growling in anger Reynella made another light spear in her hand and ran towards Naruto who ran right at her genertaing another spiral energy orb in his hand colliding it with the spear. As they went Naruto saw another spear appear in Reynella's other hand that was comming right at him, Naruto was able to jump back but got slashed across the chest leaving a mark drawing blood.

"Dammit!" Naruto gripped skidding back.

"Naruto!" Issai shouted comming beside him.

"This has been slightly fun but I so don't want to be held up so I'm ending this now." Reynella making another light spear and throwing it right at Issai.

Seeing where the spear was heading Naruto jumped in the way with his back towards the spear as it struck through Naruto's chest into Issai as they both coughed up blood.

"Thank you for being so predictable." Reynelle smiled evilly bowing before looking at Raynare. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Raynare nodded before looking at Naruto sadly. _"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."_

As Reynella and Raynare flapped their wings and flew off Naruto and Issai fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto coughed trying to pick himself up leaning against the bench holding on to his chest. "I can't believe I'm going to die like this." He groaned looking down. _"And Yuuma-chan was setting me up the whole time. But from what I saw she didn't want to do it."_

"N-Naruto..." Lifting his head up Naruto looked at Issai to see she was barely holding on like he was. Lifting his arms he pulled Issai into his chest as they both layed there. "I-I'm sorry... you got hurt... because of me.." Issai groaned trying to ease the pain.

"Don't be silly Issai... I'd be willing to help... those important to me." Naruto smiled weakly.

"I'm glad to know... I'm important to you... Naruto. To be honest you're... a dear friend to me but I was... afraid to tell you." Issai huffed out.

_"And here I thought I was having a hard time to making friends." _Naruto thought looking up to the night sky thinking how his mom and sister were going to take it finding out he was killed. They would be distraught and that pained Naruto to think about that. He was brought out his thought when he heard Issai coughing more splattering blood on him.

"Issai-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. If I had to die... I'm glad it's in your arms." Issai said closing her eyes.

_"No Issai-chan." _Naruto thought feeling Issai's heartbeat slowing down as his vision became blurry. _"No, it can't end like this. I have to live for kaa-chan, Naruko, Souna, Koneko, and the others! I have to make that Reynelle pay for what she's done to Issai! I have to find out why Raynare was part of all this! But most importantly, I have to find a way to keep Issai-chan alive!"_

As Naruto was thinking this he missed the red light that was comming from Issai's pocket making someone appear before him making Naruto look up to see a blury figure with long flowing hair meaning it was a woman though Naruto couldn't see through his blurry vision, but he caught the sight of flowing red.

"So I was summoned by you." The woman's voice said.

Even though Naruto didn't know what was happening he had a feeling this person can do what he was hoping for. "Can you save my friend Issai-chan?" He asked the woman.

"I could, but why not save yourself as I feel some great power through you." The woman said.

"I don't care about myself. I'll do whatever it takes to save Issai-chan. So please save her." Naruto breathed feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Very well I will not only save her, but you as well." The woman said as Naruto's eyes finally closed and the thing he was a shinning red light.

* * *

The sunlight broke through the window in Naruto's room and landed on his face waking him up.

_"Stupid sun..." _Thought Naruto opening his eyes to see he was in his room on his bed. _"How did I get in my room? Was last night a dream?" _He wondered lifting his left hand to rub his chest, and found that there was no wound. There was not even a scratch. What's more was that he was naked under the covers.

"What happend?" Naruto asked himself as he tried to get up but felt a weight on his right arm making him look over. "What the?" He muttered, looking to his right to see a body sized mound next to him covered with the top the head showing crimson red hair. He pulled the covers back to find his schoolmate, Rias Gremory, sleeping next to him, just as naked as he was.

"R-Rias Gremory?!" Naruto shouted blushing up a storm.

"Mmmhhh.." Rias moaned opening her eyes and yawning cutely before looking up at Naruto and smiled. "Good morning Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to officially meet you."

"Uh likewise." Naruto said before shaking his head at the situation. "Wait a minute! Why are you in my room?! And why are we naked?!" He asked.

"I brought you home after saving you and Issai. As for why were naked I had to heal you from your injuries last night through skin contact." Rias said sitting up.

"So last night was real." Naruto muttered.

"Yes Naruto, everything that you have seen and experienced was real. Now to formally introduce myself as you know, I'm Rias Gremory a Devil." Rias smiled sitting her head on her right knee wrapping her arms around it.

"A Devil? Like a real Devil?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in a manner Rias found cute.

"Yep, and you are my newest Pawn with me being your master." Rias said still smiling.

But before anything else could be said the door opened with Naruko comming in.

"Hey bro it's time to get up.." She trailed off as she came in on the situation she saw.

Naruto her twin brother... was in the bed with another girl... they were both naked... with her seeing Rias having a satisfied smile on her face...

"I'll just... leave you two... to get dressed." Naruko said as she walked back out and closed the door.

Naruto and Rias could hear Naruko running down the hall as she made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"MOM!" Naruko cried to Kushina as she was making breakfast. "NARUTO BROUGHT A GIRL HOME, AND I THINK THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Kushina shouted. "SOMEONE DEFILED MY SOCHI?!"

"Yeah they were both naked!"

"I can't believe he did something like this without telling me!"

Naruto slapped his hand against his face as it was getting redder and redder from his mom and sister's loud conversation could be heard all the way from his room and the smile on Rias' face was'nt helping in the slightest.

Sighing Naruto put boxers on and walked towards the door closing and locking it before turning towards Rias leaning on the door with his arms crossed as she turned around on the bed to face him.

"So Rias care to explain what you meant by you being my Master and stuff?" Naruto asked not trying to look at her delicious rack and nipples.

"It's like I said after what happend last night." Rias said. Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes as his mind was still fuzzy she decided to elaborate. "You see you were out having a date with a girl that was a Fallen Angel, but then suddenly Issai came getting a bogus text showing up at the same place. Then you were both ambushed by another Fallen Angel who killed you and Issai as you was trying to save her."

"That reminds me, is Issai-chan ok?" Naruto asked concerned for his perverted friend.

"Don't worry, she's at her home right now alive and well." Rias said making Naruto sigh in relief.

"That's good to know." Naruto smiled. "She's my oldest friend."

"You seems to be taking in the fact you were killed by a supernatural being and revived quite well." Rias pointed out.

"Well to be honest I've kinda wondered if the supernatural was real. After all I can do this." Naruto raised up his right hand and made the spiral energy orb appear.

"Wow. That's impressive." Rias said.

"Yeah, I've been knowing how to do stuff like this since I was 12 and been training myself silly to hone my powers." Naruto smiled looking at the orb with a faraway look. "I've always wondered if there was stuff like this in the outer world and wondered if I could be a part of it."

"Well now you are thanks to me." Rias smiled getting off the bed and walked towards Naruto's desk where her uniform was and started to get dressed. "Don't worry I'll explain more of everything later on at school." Naruto blushed hard when Rias bent over to put on her panties giving him a great view of her womanhood and he felt his boxers getting short, and it didn't really help as he watched her cup her breasts into her bra.

"Hey Naruto can you come here and help me with my bra?" Rias asked looking at him for help.

"Um... sure." Naruto gulped walking towards Rias to help with her bra. _"This girl is too hot and sexy for her own good."_

"Thanks." Rias said as started to get dressed.

"So what did you do with my clothes last night?" Naruto asked as he put his uniform on.

"I threw them out considering they were covered in blood and you didn't want your family to know." Rias smiled as she was dressed.

"I guess I owe you one." Naruto grinned as he was dressed.

"Well why don't we go downstairs for some breakfast." Rias said as Naruto nodded.

They both went downtairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast where they saw Kushina and Naruko sitting there at the table.

"When were you going to tell me you started bringing girls home sochi?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow.

"More importantly how was it Rias Gremory?" Naruto smirked.

_"How am I going to explain this?" _Naruto sweatdropped as Rias giggled.

* * *

"Ok how'd you do that?" Naruto whispered to Rias as he, her, and Naruko were walking their way towards school. He was refering to what happend at home as Kushina and Naruko didn't react like he expected them to.

"I used my powers on your mom and sister to think what happend this morning was a dare we third years do." Rias whispered back smirking at her cleverness.

"You my crimson haired beauty are devious." Naruto grinned.

"Well I am a Devil." Rias giggled.

While they were whispering to each other Naruko was smiling at them happy that her brother was warming up to more people.

As they arrived at school the three more importantly Naruto and Rias caught the of all the other students.

"Look Rias-senpai is walking with Naruto-senpai!"

"What could it mean?!"

"Do you see how close they are to each other!"

"Are they going out?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Naruto sighed at this while Naruko shook her head and Rias just giggled at their reactions and comments as they were walking through the hallways.

"Well I'll see you around lunch Naruto." Naruko said as she left to go to her class.

"See ya sis." Naruto said before turning to Rias. "What about you?"

"I got to get to my locker first before we meet up in class. But don't worry I'll have someone get you and Issai later on after school." Rias said.

"Got it." Naruto nodded.

Rias waved at Naruto as she went up the stairs as Naruto walked down his another hallway to get to his class.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto looked around the corner to see Issai standing there with tears in her eyes before she rushed at him and buryed her head in the crook in his neck and wept wrapping her arms around him.

"Y-Your alive! Thank goodness! W-When I woke up in my room, I didn't know what to think!" Issai cried.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok now Issai-chan it's ok. Your alive, I'm alive, we're both alive." Naruto soothed wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her down.

They stayed like that for a few minutes even as Naruto calmed Issai down.

"Naruto-kun, what happend? How are we alive?" Issai asked making Naruto pull back to look at her.

"Listen close to me Issai-chan, Rias is going to have someone get us after school to explain everything to us." Naruto said.

"Wait Rais? As in Rias Gremory? What does she have anything to do with this?" Issai wondered.

"Just trust me, ok Issai-chan?" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Issai said.

Agreeing to meet up later Naruto and Issai went their seperate ways.

* * *

Rias was at her locker getting her stuff for her class.

"Good morning Rias." Closing her locker Rias turned around to see Souna standing there.

"Sona Sitri how are you this fine morning?" Rias said using her real name.

"Quite fine, just wanted to say congrats on getting your two new Pawns Naruto and Issai." Sona said.

"Thanks though it appears they're quite powerful. Good thing four of my Pawn pieces were Mutated, they each took two." Rias smiled.

"Well I think you're quite lucky in getting Naruto considering I was wanting to get him." Sona frowned.

"Guess I'm just lucky that way with also getting Issai as she was giving off strong energy as well." Rias gloated.

"I'll say. Just treat Naruto right ok, he's special." Sona said.

"I will." Rias promised.

* * *

It was the last class and everyone was doing there own thing to kill the last few minutes of class they had left.

Naruto was sitting at his desk letting his mind wonder to the events that happend last night.

"From what I can gather that girl that was Yuuma-chan's or rather Raynare's older sister wanted me and Issai-chan dead for some reason. But why?" Naruto mussed.

"Naruto-senpai." Naruto looked towards who called him to see Kiba standing there in the doorway. "Rias-Buchou asked me to come get you."

Nodding his head Naruto left with Kiba as they walked through the halls.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to come and get me Kiba." Nartuo said.

"Well Buchou figured I should come and get you while Koneko go gets Issai." Kiba said.

"Wait you mean Koneko-chan is a part of this too?" Naruto asked surprised. "What's next you going to say so is Akeno-chan?"

_"If only you knew." _Kiba chuckled.

Naruto and Kiba made their way towards the old building where their destination was as it had mostly European styles of décor, they went through the doors to see a nicely decorated room that looked majestic and beautiful where they saw Akeno standing there next to one of the couches.

"You gotta be kidding me, Akeno-chan IS apart of this." Naruto muttered facepalming himself.

"Nice to see you're ok Naruto-kun." Akeno smiled.

"Thanks Akeno-chan." Naruto smiled as he sat down on one of the couches. "It was thanks to Rias that I'm even alive."

"I know I was informed." Akeno said bringing a tray of cookies and tea on the table to make Naruto comfortable.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he helped himself. "Speaking of Rias where is she?"

"Oh she's in the back taking a shower." Akeno said as Naruto heard the running water.

"Okay." Naruto nodded sipping the tea. "This is pretty good."

"Thank you. Y'know you're free to join her if you like I'm sure she won't mind." Akeno said while placing her hand on her cheek and puffing up her already large breasts with her other hand underneath them.

"No thanks maybe later." Naruto answered with a blush as he set his tea down not wanting anyone to know that he still takes bath with his mom and sister from time to time.

The door opened up as Koneko and Issai walked.

"Hey Koneko-chan, Issai-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto." Koneko said sitting down next to him as he began petting her head how she liked it.

"So this is who's all involved." Issai mussed as she sat down next to Koneko.

"That's right Issai." Rias said entering the room as she sat down on the opposite couch in front of the three. "I'm pretty sure you know all whose in here as we know you."

"Yeah I do." Issai nodded. "Now can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Straight to the point huh Issai, alright then as I told Naruto all of us in here are Devils." Issai looked around to see everyone nod their heads as bat wings appeared out of everyone's back as well as hers and Naruto's freaking her out a bit. "And the women you and Naruto were attacked by was a Fallen Angel."

"A Fallen Angel?" Issai asked.

"Yes they were once Angels that were in the service to God but due to corrupt emotions they were cast out of Heaven and having no where else to go they descended into the Underworld where they attempt to wipe us devils out while also attempting to manipulate humans into helping them accomplish this task. Over time they have fought for supremacy of the Underworld but as we fight the Fallen Angels we are also fighting against the Angels that are sent down with orders from God to eliminate and in the end it is a three way standoff do you understand everything that has been said so far?"

Naruto and Issai nodded in understanding waiting for Rias to continue.

"And like I told Naruto you two are my servants. That was because I resurrected you both from death you have become a servants under me." Naruto raised an eyebrow while Issai clentched her fists in anger at what Rias said that and she unknowingly leaked a bit of killer intent which everyone caught.

"But don't worry Issai just because your my servant I won't mistreat you in any way or ask you to do duties which are impossible. The people in my Peerage are precious to me and I will always protect them with everything I have, and I know they feel the same way when it comes to me." Rias smiled making Naruto smile too, from what he heard Rias treats her servants like family.

"What's a Peerage?" Issai asked confused.

"It's a system that was created to repopulate the devils numbers since we lost many of our own during the Great War. They're a set of 15 chess pieces that are given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils." Rias explained.

"I don't understand. Why me, how did I get involved in this?!" Issai asked.

"It's cause you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear." Seeing the confused look on Issai face as well an intrigued look from Naruto Rias Rias began explaining. "A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans from God. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only used in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"So what you're saying I was a threat that needed to be taken out?!" Issai exclaimed standing up.

"That's exactly right." Rias nodded.

"I-I just can't accept this! I won't!" Issai shouted running out the door.

"Issai-chan wait!" Naruto shouted as he stopped petting Koneko much to her displeasure and stood up to go after her.

"Naruto." Rias said getting his attention. "You realize that the Fallen Angel targeted you also was cause you might hold a powerful Sacred Gear inside you right?"

"I understand. But like I said I'm grateful you saved my life Rias, but Issai-chan seems overwhelmed by this so I'm going to try ease her as her friend." Naruto said.

Nodding her head at this Naruto left out the door to catch up to Issai.

"So that went well." Kiba said.

"At least Naruto-kun was accepting of the situation." Akeno smiled.

"It's cause Naruto is open-minded." Koneko said as she ate a cookie.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Me and Koneko don't know how to explain it but Naruto is able to understand people by somehow thinking from their point of view or being in their shoes. He can be very understanding of people from getting their story before judging people." Akeno explained.

"That's very good trait to have." Rias smiled.

"I'll say." Kiba nodded.

* * *

It turned into the afternoon as the sun was going down as Issai was standing in front of the fountain supposingly where she died at thinking over what Rias told her.

"This has got to be some kind of joke. There's no way I could be a devil." Issai cried with tears comming down her face falling on her knees. "I couldn't have died cause I'm still breathing. All of this can't be real."

"Issai-chan." Issai looked behind her to see Naruto walking towards her.

"Naruto-kun. Please tell me none of this is real, please tell me this is all some kind of joke." Issai begged.

"I wish it were ture Issai-chan, but this is real." Naruto said kneeling down to her. He brought up his right hand and created his spiral energy orb. "You recognize this right?"

"That's what I saw last night." Issai said looking at the orb before looking at Naruto. "So all of this is true, but how can you just accept this?"

"Because I'm very open-minded." Naruto chuckled making Issai pout. "Also I'm accepting this cause Rias saved you and me like I wanted. As I felt we were dying all I could think about was saving you and living for our families. I wanted us to live Issai-chan, and thanks to Rias we have that again."

Naruto brought up his hand and wiped away Issai's tears.

"We may have to be Rias' servants, but like she said she'll treat us like family and I believe her." He smiled making Issai smile too.

"Ok Naruto-kun. If you think it won't be so bad then I'll believe you." Issai said.

"Good." Naruto stood up helping Issai up as well. "Now how about we head back to Rias."

"Ok." Issai nodded.

Suddenly a sense of foreboding suddenly rushed through Naruto's and Issai's body as they looked back behind them to where the feeling was comming from.

A man was making his way towards them as Naruto and Issai got a look at him. He had short shaggy green hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black jacket over a red dress shirt, black pants and shoes.

"What do we have here? Two Strays?" The man smirked. "Such weakling Devils shouldn't wonder the streets all alone."

Naruto looked for signs of other people, but was shocked to see that he, Issai, and the man were the only people in the perimeter.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Issai demanded.

"My name is Yamato, and I was just wondering by when I caught the scent of Devils in the air so I decided to check it out." Yamato grinned viciously at the duo as a pair of black wings grew out of his back. "Besides I am a Fallen Angel, you are a Devil, so what do you think I want from you?" Said Yamato summoning two green light spears in his hands. "I want you to die, Devil scums!"

Yamato threw his light spears at Naruto and Issai who rolled out the way as the spears went passed them.

"Looks like what Rias said was true after all." Issai said no longer having any doubt of the world Rias spoke of and Naruto accepted.

"Seems that way Issai-chan." Naruto said lossening up his body.

"And here I thought it was just going to be and easy kill." Yamato chuckled making two more light spears.

"Issai-chan stand back while I handle this." Naruto said making two spiral orbs in his hands as he sprouted out his own wings.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Issai said backing up.

Yamato and Naruto flew at each other and collided their attacks together trying to push the other back before Yamato slammed his knee into Naruto who blocked it with his own knees he then slammed his other orb that was intercepted by the other light spear making them both jump back.

Yamato started throwing spear after spear at Naruto who jumped back and started running around dodging all of the attempt attack on him, tired of playing the mouse Naruto gathered wind into his left hand and swiped it firing a wind slash that knocked into Yamato making him spiral out of control.

"Alright Naruto!" Issai cheered.

"Heh." Naruto smirked but not letting down his guard.

"Little brat!" Yamato growled creating more light spears before flicking them all at Naruto who rolled, jumped, and backflipped out the way. "You're pretty quick on your feet Devil!"

"It's cause I trained myself ragged honing my skills and powers!" Naruto said jumping way back skidding across the ground.

_"Wow, Naruto-kun it amazing." _Issai thought before looking down at her hands. _"I wonder if I can be like that with strength of my own."_

_"This kid is pretty good." _Yamato thought flying back from an axe kick from Naruto before he looked at Issai and smirked evilly. _"But I wonder about his friend." _Making another light spear before throwing it past Naruto right at Issai.

"Issai-chan look out!" Naruto shouted making Issai looked up to see the light spear comming right at her as Naruto was about to help her but was tackled by Yamato.

_"Naruto-kun I.. NO! I won't be dead weight for Naruto-kun anymore!" _Issai thought clentching her fists together not seeing the red flash that was comming from her left hand. _"This time I will fight for myself!"_ Issai's left arm began to glow more and more blinding her as she raised it up shattering the light spear, and when it died down, her hand had transformed into a gauntlet. It takes a form of a red, armored bracer with yellow like horns on the sides and a green jewel on top of the palm area. However the fingers aren't covered.

"What is this?" Issai breathed looking at her now transformed hand. "Rias said something about a Sacred Gear... is this it?"

"Whoa Issai-chan!" Naruto grinned as he kicked Yamato away and landed next to her. "That's pretty cool."

"Heh so you have a Sacred Gear, won't make much of a difference." Yamato creating more light spears before sending a barrage of them at Issai and Nauto.

"I got this!" Issai clutched her left fist as the gauntlet glowed red before she spun around in a red tornado deflecting all the spears before she righted herself glared at Yamato. "Now for you!" Spouting out her wings Issai flew right at Yamato who made a light spear to skewer but was blocked by Issai's gauntlet.

"Not this time!" Issai pulled her arm back making the light spear fly out of Yamato's hand, Issai turned around and slammed her elbow into his gut before righting herself and punching him in the face knocking him down slamming him into a tree. "Oh yeah! Take that!" Issai shouted raising her left arm up in the air.

"Nice one Issai-chan!" Naruto smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"You bitch!" Yamato growled wiping blood from his from his mouth flying off the tree towards Issai. "You'll pay for that!" He roared reeling his hand back making another light spear making Issai turned her head to him in shock.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed flying towards Issai. "I failed to protect her last time but not again!" He growled as he got in between Issai and Yamato as his left hand glowed white with a yellow orb forming on the top of his hand.

_**"It's time Naruto-kun." **_The voice said in Naruto's head.

"If you want to die in her place that's fine by me!" Yamato smirked.

"I don't plan on dying twice!" Naruto bringing up his left arm as the white light faded showing him wearing a white gauntlet that looked like Issai's but with blue horns on the sides. The orb glowed before a yellow energy shield in the shape of a star came out blocking Yamato's light spear.

"What the?!" Yamato shouted.

"Looks like I have a Sacred Gear too!" Naruto smirked slamming his energy shield into Yamato knocking him away as Naruto and Issai landed on the ground.

"I've had enough of you both!" Yamato roared making a more light spears appear around him with two in his hands.

"I'll hold off his attacks and you deal the finishing blow." Naruto said getting ready as his right hand glowed black with a purple orb forming on top of his hand.

"You got it." Issai getting ready as the green orb on her gauntlet started glowing.

"Die!" Yamato fired his other light spears at the duo.

Naruto brought up his left arm forming his star shield again running through the barrage of spears before jumping up at Yamato who readied his light spears, raising up his right fist as the black light faded showing Naruto wearing a black gauntlet that looked like his left one but with gray horns on the sides. The orb glowed before a purple energy sword came out slashing at Yamato who blocked it his spears but they shattered against Naruto's sword.

"Issai-chan now!" Naruto shouted jumping back as Issai leapted over him.

"Eat this!" Issai slammed her glowing gauntlet into Yamato's chest blasting him back in the air.

While also shredding his clothes leaving him naked.

"OOH/HELLO!" Naruto and Issai exlaimed while one shielded their eyes in disgust while the other was drooling with a perverted giggle.

"You damn Devils! I want forget this!" Yamato shouted covering his nakedness. "You and whoever you belong to will be judged by us!" He cried as he flew away.

"That was awesome! I got this cool gauntlet and I got to see a naked man!" Issai squealed bringing her hands to her face twirling around.

"I could've done without the naked guy." Naruto deadpanned with his eyebrow twitching, he then looked at his white and black gauntlets hands. "But it seems like I have a cool Sacred Gear or is it Gears."

"That was quite a performance Naruto and Issai." The duo looked to see Rias and Akeno come out of the woods.

"Wait you mean you guys were here the whole time?!" Issai shouted.

"Ufufufu actually we came around the time when we saw that Fallen Angel threw a light spear at you." Akeno giggled making Issai fume.

"So how'd we do?" Naruto asked looking at Rias.

"You both did very well, a little improving and you'll both be great." Rias smiled before turning around. "Now let's get back... I still have more things to explain to you two." With that group made their way back to the clubhouse.


	3. Naruto DxD Update

**Hey everyone bad news I might be rewriting the story cause while I didn't have my laptop all of my previous chapters were lost so I will be making a remake.**

**Now the story will be about the same plot I have planned out but with a few changes.**

**For instance...**

**Naruto will be a devil from the famous clan Belserion who were special for their Power of Draco that allowed them to use the power of cosmic that can bring a person great peace or destruction fro their ancestor who mated with a dragon and gained their power as a gift but was wiped out from a evil group with very few went into hiding leaving him the only known member alive but he disappeared after the attack. He later finds himself in the human world wounded but he is found by Kushina and her daughter Naruko who are kitsunes who heal him and adopt him into the family where they later find out who he was and vow to keep his heritage secret incase the people who attacked his family come looking.**

**Even though he is thankful Naruto wants payback for those to hurt his family and from there he trains his powers to the max while also receiving training from Kushina and Naruko to help master his animal side cause his family is part dragon and they tend to be vicious in battle.**

**From there is will follow kinda like the original fell out but with different twists.**

**As for the harem the list its below.**

**Highschool DxD Girls: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Issai Hyoudou (Female Issei), Viser, Asia Argento, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Gabriel, Gasperas Vladi (Female Gasper, for the record I don't care what anyone says no one can look that feminine and be a boy), Ravel Phenex, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yubelluna, Isabela, Xuelan, Ni, Li, Kuroka, Yasaka, and Ophis.**

**Future Peerage: Will be a surprise.**

**Naruto Girls: Kushina, Naruko, Hinata, Anko, Sakura, and Mikoto.**

**Familiar: That will also be a surprise.**

**Anyway I apologize to everyone who like this story, but I think I can do better if I just redo it. Don't hate me, but that's just how I feel.**

**The story will be called Naruto DxD: Rise up Naruto Belserion.**

**Once again I'm sorry.**


End file.
